melengkapi
by Filatipphia
Summary: Mungkin, ini sudah tertulis di langit sana, bahwa mereka akan bertemu di Karasuno. Bahwa mereka kemudian melengkapi satu sama lain.


**Haikyu © Haruichi Furudate | Kageyama Tobio & Hinata Shoyo | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction**.

* * *

 **Warning: fanfiksi ini hanya berupa monolog dengan menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga; _no dialogue_ kecuali di kilas balik.**

* * *

Hinata Shoyo amat paham bahwa ia bukanlah seorang pemain yang memiliki _power_ hebat maupun ketinggian. Dengan tubuhnya yang pas-pasan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berlari secepat mungkin dan melompat setinggi-tingginya.

Namun tak peduli berapa kali pun ia mencoba, segala usahanya dalam melakukan _spike_ akan terkena blokir oleh lawan yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Atau _setidaknya itu dulu_ , sebelum ia kemudian memasuki masa SMA dan malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang amat ingin ia hancurkan.

Kala berada di bangku SMP, ia tidaklah memiliki seorang _setter_ dalam timnya. Berlatih pun hanya bisa dengan salah seorang temannya dari klub lain, -basket. Ia selalu berpikir, kelak bila sudah lulus, seperti apakah pengumpan yang akan memberikan _toss_ padanya di jenjang SMA?

Hingga akhirnya waktu itu mereka harus menerima kekalahan pahit dari Kitagawa Daiichi, dalam pertandingan resminya yang pertama –sekaligus menjadi yang terakhir. **Padahal, ia ingin berada di lapangan lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin berjuang lebih lama lagi.** Tapi apalah daya, saat timnya harus gugur begitu cepat.

Kageyama Tobio. Itulah namanya. Rival yang baru kali itu ia jumpai. Seorang menara kontrol dari tim yang mengalahkannya secara mutlak. Sang Raja Lapangan, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Sungguh seorang lawan yang kuat. Sangat kuat. Dengan bakat yang luar biasa, kontrol bola yang hebat, serta kejeniusannya dalam menentukan suatu keputusan, Kageyama merupakan sosok musuh yang begitu tangguh untuk dihadapi.

Itulah sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke Karasuno. Sekolah di mana _the small giant,_ figur yang amat dikaguminya, pernah menimba ilmu di sana. SMA yang memiliki tim bola voli di mana sang raksasa kecil itu dulu sempat bermain dengan begitu _epic_ bahkan hingga ke tingkat nasional. Dan merupakan satu-satunya pilihan tempat untuknya mengembangkan diri menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa membalaskan dendam kekalahannya kepada si _ikan terbang._

Awalnya memang begitu, namun segala rencananya runtuh ketika ia memasuki ruang olahraga dan justru laki-laki bersurai hitam itu malah ikut-ikutan berada di sana. Kurang sial apalagi hidupnya kini?

Pemuda berlidah tajam itu benar-benar arogan. Baru pertama kali berjumpa –setelah setahun- tetapi Kageyama tidak berubah. Lelaki itu masihlah memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang kuat serta kemampuannya yang hebat.

Pertemuan perdana, dan mereka langsung cekcok hingga menerbangkan rambut palsu kepala sekolah.

Tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan -walaupun mereka harus pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

Dalam benak pemuda berambut oranye itu, tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa pada akhirnya ia harus satu tim dengan seseorang yang dulu berseberangan net dengannya; musuh terbesarnya.

Namun hal yang paling membuatnya kesal bukanlah itu. Melainkan ketika ia hanya meminta sebuah umpan, namun Kageyama enggan memberikannya hanya karena ia belum mahir melakukan penerimaan.

" _Umpan dan serangan dapat dilakukan, jika kau dapat menerima bola. Bila kau belum bisa melakukannya, jangan bicara sombong dulu,"_ begitu lah katanya.

Si Raja Lapangan memang benar-benar sosok paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu malah membuatnya makin terpacu untuk menjadi lebih, lebih dan lebih kuat lagi.

Amat kuat hingga mampu membungkam mulut pedas Kageyama Tobio.

Yah, setidaknya begitu lah pandangannya dulu terhadap mantan _setter_ di Kita-Ichi itu. Sebelum akhirnya di pertandingan tiga lawan tiga mereka, ia tahu masa lalu menyedihkan dari sosok hebat sang rival. Di mana pemuda itu mengumpan, namun tak ada yang menerima.

Kageyama memang orang yang egois. Arogan. Kejam. Dan juga berlidah tajam.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, umpan dari tangannya itu begitu hebat. Terasa luar biasa ketika ia dapat menyentuhnya.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat berterima kasih saat Kageyama mau memberikannya bola.

Ia janji, akan melompat ke mana pun. Akan memukul bola apapun. Asalkan Kageyama yang mengumpankannya.

 _Kageyama menumpahkan seluruh emosinya, "Selama aku di sini, kau akan menjadi lebih kuat!"_

 _Hinata hanya terdiam. Tak paham._

" _Spike-nya Azumane-san memang sangat hebat bahkan sampai bisa menembus tiga bloker. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Saat aku mengoper bola padamu, apa pernah kau kena blokir?"lelaki bernetra senada dengan warna rambutnya itu berucap dengan tegas._

 _Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Meskipun kau bukan seorang ace, dengan kecepatan itu, lompatan itu, dan operanku, kau bisa menembus pertahanan para bloker! Angka yang dicetak oleh ace yang melewati bloker, dan angka yang kau cetak setelah berhasil menghindari para bloker, itu sama saja_."

Seperti yang dikatakan Sugawara- _san,_ Kageyama adalah lawan yang kuat baginya. Dan kini, pemuda itu juga merupakan rekan yang hebat untuknya.

* * *

Kageyama akui, ia bukanlah seorang _setter_ bertalenta seperti Oikawa Toru, yang mampu mengeluarkan seratus persen kemampuan terbaik dari seorang _spiker._ Walaupun berat baginya untuk mengatakan ini, tapi _senpai-_ nya dulu itu memang benar-benar seorang menara kontrol yang hebat.

Bak dirijen orkestra dalam tim paduan suara tingkat internasional, pengumpan di Seijoh itu benar-benar mampu mengarahkan timnya dengan baik. Kageyama benci memikirkan ini, tapi ada hal yang Oikawa punya, tetapi ia tidak memilikinya.

Bekas luka ketika ia ditinggalkan oleh rekan setimnya sendiri ketika SMP masih tersisa. Ia ingat betul, kala itu set pertama, di saat set point lawan.

Ia mengumpan. Namun tak ada orang di belakangnya. Tak ada yang mau menerima bolanya.

Hari itu, Kageyama tidak tahu berapa banyak serangan yang gagal. Tetapi hingga serangan terakhir... itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Itu adalah penolakan.

" _Kami tidak akan mengikuti kata-katamu lagi,"_ itu lah yang mereka katakan.

 _Raja lapangan egois yang kejam. Seorang diktator yang hanya bisa memerintah._ Kemudian, julukan-julukan itu mulai ditujukan untuknya.

Ia dicadangkan. Ia merasa terbuang.

 **Padahal, ia ingin berada di lapangan lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin berjuang lebih lama lagi.**

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia malah ditarik keluar? Bukankah ia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa? Berbuat apapun demi kemenangan?

... Saat itu, Kageyama tak bisa mengelak. Keputusan pelatih mutlak adanya. Hingga akhirnya, Kitagawa Daiichi kalah telak.

Masa-masa itu memang telah berlalu, tetapi Kageyama yakin ia tak akan mampu untuk melupakannya. Tidak, jika itu barang sekejap saja.

Selepas kelulusannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk memasuki Karasuno -setelah ditolak oleh sekolah terkuat provinsi, Shiratorizawa; ini memalukan untuk dikatakan, sebenarnya-. Demi bertemu dengan pelatih legendaris Ukai, yang ternyata sangat disayangkan telah berhenti.

Kageyama tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan si pendek berisik itu. Laki-laki _chibi_ yang memiliki refleks gila juga lompatan luar biasa, namun tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Ia tak ingat siapa namanya. Tetapi gerakan gesit bocah itu tidak akan ia lupa.

Lelaki itu tingginya pas-pasan. Ia penuh emosi dan mulutnya begitu cerewet. Jangan lupakan pula; dia bodoh. Polos, sedikit. Tapi lebih ke arah bodoh. Pokoknya, bodoh!

Pertama bertemu dan langsung berteriak-teriak, menyebutnya Raja Lapangan, pula. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi... lelaki bodoh itu lah yang berada di belakangnya. Mau mengikutinya ke mana pun, demi mendapat umpan. Di saat dulu rekan timnya meninggalkannya, maka kini ada dia, Shoyo Hinata, yang bersedia mengejar bola.

Kalau bukan karena Tsukishima sialan yang selalu mengungkit-ngungkit titel tentang Raja Lapangan, mungkin ia bisa santai di pertandingan tiga lawan tiga yang diselenggarakan atas kemarahan Daichi, sang kapten tim bola voli Karasuno -sebab pertengkaran antara dirinya dan juga Hinata yang telah menerbangkan wig kepala sekolah kala itu.

Namun, jika bukan karena perkataan mengesalkan pemuda berkacamata itu juga, mungkin sampai sekarang ia masih terikat pada masa lalu dan tak bisa membuka lembaran baru. Bisa jadi ia tak akan mampu melakukan serangan cepat; hingga kapan pun.

" _Aku di sini!"suara Hinata menggebu di belakangnya._

 _Kageyama yang tadinya telah merasa mantap untuk mengumpan kepada Tanaka, berubah pikiran. Dengan cepat ia merespon perkataan Hinata, melempar bola, menyerahkannya sebuah umpan yang telah lama dinantikan._

 _Ada orang... di sana._

" _Aku tidak peduli masalahmu saat SMP. Bagiku, tidak peduli umpan apapun. Aku akan berterima kasih atas umpan yang kau berikan._

 _Aku akan melompat ke mana pun. Aku akan memukul bola apapun. Jadi... umpankan bola padaku!"Lelaki bersurai oranye itu berkata dengan semangat membara, membuatnya terdiam sesaat; mencoba mencerna._

 _Ketika paham, tak jua terlontar satu patah kata pun dari bibirnya._

 _Jika tak malu dengan gengsi dan juga harga diri yang tinggi, mungkin saat itu Kageyama akan berucap: Tidak, Hinata. Aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima umpanku._

 _Sayangnya, Kageyama memilih diam._

Itu lah Hinata, yang selalu melakukan hal-hal baru tanpa pernah membuatnya berhenti terkejut.

Si pendek dengan tinggi pas-pasan, mulut berisik juga perangai tak mau diam.

Laki-laki bodoh dengan kemampuan hebat tapi tak bisa memanfaatkannya dengan maksimal.

Pemuda itu lah yang membuatnya lepas dari rasa takut melakukan serangan cepat. _Sang umpan terbaik Karasuno._

 _Hinata memandangi net seberang dengan berbinar-binar, "Daiyou-sama memang luar biasa."_

 _Kageyama menoleh -mereka berdua tengah berada di rotasi depan sekarang, "Apa kau sungguh mengerti itu?"_

" _Setidaknya aku tahu sesuatu yang hebat darinya," Hinata membalas, pandangannya tetap lurus, membuat Kageyama ikut menatap ke arah di mana Oikawa berada._

" _...Tapi!_ " _lelaki bersurai jingga itu kembali berucap, membuat Kageyama terlonjak_ , _kaget_ , _"Jika aku di sini, kau yang terhebat!"_

* * *

Kalau ada yang Hinata syukuri di dunia ini, tentu saja hal itu adalah bahwa ia memiliki teman seperti Kageyama. Dan bila Kageyama ingin berterimakasih kepada Tuhan, maka apalagi jika bukan berterimakasih sebab telah mengizinkannya bertemu dengan seseorang macam Hinata?

Karena bila tanpa Kageyama, Hinata bukanlah apa-apa sebab tak dapat mengembangkan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Pun jika tak ada Hinata, Kageyama masihlah hanya seorang diktator kejam. Yang selalu bertahan pada sikap egoisnya dan tak akan pernah bisa melakukan kerja sama tim.

Mungkin, ini sudah tertulis di langit sana, bahwa mereka akan bertemu di Karasuno. Bahwa mereka kemudian melengkapi satu sama lain.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N: mau nanya dong, HQ ada s4nya gasi? Saya hooked banget sama anime ini sampe rewatch berulang-ulang, help:( /gagalmupon/

P. S: percakapan yang diitalic diambil dari beberapa episode haikyuu (s1: 4, 10 & s2: 23)


End file.
